


Codex Entry: Dear Alistair:

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: A letter from Sylvas to King Alistair during the events of AwakeningAug 25 2018





	Codex Entry: Dear Alistair:

Vhenan,

I am simply losing my mind here. All of these nobles want something from me and I haven’t the faintest clue how to please them all. I am a dalish elf who came her to rebuild the Wardens, not an earlessa here to quell petty squabbles. They simply will not listen to reason or see past themselves and their personal needs. I don’t know how you haven’t pulled your hair out ruling a whole kingdom.

Things aren’t all bad however, the new recruits are coming along nicely. The mage I conscripted, Anders, is a quite gifted healer and has been a great use to us. Additionally he is good for a laugh and has adopted a kitten he has named Sir Pounce-a-lot. It’s probably best that Barkspawn is in Denerim with you as I don’t see him liking Anders’ little companion much. Oghren is well, himself there isn’t much to say on that. Nathaniel Howe has proved himself a skilled archer. He is still a tad miss trusting of me but I am hopeful he will come around. We have been training together and I have even taught him a few elven tricks of my own. Speaking of elves, We have also recruited another dalish elf! She is called Velanna, she is rather cold at times to the others but I understand. We have such little exposure to humans in the clans and what we do have tends to be very negative. She is just afraid and hurting, I hope the others will come around to her as you and our companions did with me. 

I miss you dearly Alistair, I can not wait until this business is done and I can return to you.

With all of my love,

Slyvas


End file.
